


Family Perfection

by TheOneandOnly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Family, M/M, Sad, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneandOnly/pseuds/TheOneandOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is tired of his home life. Everyone ignores him and is always putting him down. Experience the thing he calls his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic on here so please don't be mean

Family perfection 

Prologue 

Niall(14). Zayn (16) harry(12) LILO parents liam(34) louis(37)

 

7:00 is when the alarm clock rings. Waking me up from my only happiness of the day. I get up from my bed and start my daily routine of showering ,changing and going to the hell hole called school. I walk to my dresser and pull out some skinny jeans and a muscle shirt with a sweater. Winter in London is really cold so I'm gonna need it 

"Zayn get up and be ready to take your brother" I heard papa say through the bathroom door. 

I start the shower and feel the last of my tiredness melt away. Thirty minutes later I step out and change quickly. I walked downstairs and see my papa getting breakfast ready. Dad then comes down stairs in his suit getting ready for work. Harry then comes down still not ready for school.   
Per usual 

"So Niall how is the football team going " dad said as he sat down and started eating 

"Pretty good " I lied, I quit the football team 2 months ago and they haven't really noticed 

"Well that's great " dad said and that's probably the only thing me and my dad would say to each other that day. You see me and my dad don't have the greatest relationship. 

"Zayn get your ass down here now" papa screamed 

"Doesn't anybody know I have to look perfect for school" Zayn said as he sat Down next to dad.

We all ate and I got my backpack ready and followed Zayn to his car, we got in his car and went to school in silence. I was always the weird one in the family never really living up to my dads expectations. We got to school and went our separate way. I see my boyfriend josh and I instantly smile. Me and josh have been together since I was 10 my parents don't know about him but not because I didn't tell them because they never ask about my love life.

"Hey babe " josh said as I walked up to him 

"Hey" I said as I went on my tip toes just to give him a kiss 

He is like 5 inches taller then me don't judge me. We walked to class holding hands. No one really cares about sexuality in this school everyone is pretty cool with each other. But most people don't like mine and Josh's relationship. Why because he is popular and I'm a nobody people look at me with disgust but I don't worry about them 

Classes were the usual me not saying anything just writing stuff down and leaving. The final bell rung and I walked out to my locker to put my stuff away. I walk to the zayns car and got it again we are left in the silence. I walk upstairs to my room and lay down. I take out my homework and I see my phone vibrate. 

From:josh 

Nini we need to talk :/

To : josh

What about??

From : josh 

Us 

I look at my phone at shock he wants to talk about us. 

To: josh 

Meet me at the park 

From: josh 

Okay 

I grab my stuff and left to the park. I was walking and I got there waiting for him. 10 minutes passed and I saw him 

"What did you wanna talk about babe" I said

"Niall I can't do this anymore " he said with a kind of sob noise. Tears started streaming down my face.

"Why what did I do" I said 

" you didn't do anything I just can't be seen with you anymore" he said and that's where it hurt the most. I ran to my house and locked myself in the room. I cried myself to sleep that night. I woke up and thanked go that today was Saturday I don't have to see josh. I walked downstairs and see a note from my parents

Niall went to go eat breakfast be back later   
Love papa

I was angry how can they leave without me, maybe they don't wanna be seen with me either, maybe no one wants to be seen with me. I ran upstairs and look at the mirror . I look at it with disgust 

"Nobody wants niall, fine then nialls dead"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to who ever left that comment :') that made my day :)

Family perfection chapter 2

Louis POV  
Me and Liam come home to a silent house i was worried.i felt guilty on leaving Niall behind but I didn't think he would wake up or answer after yesterday he didn't come down for dinner.i walked up the stairs heading to Niall s room I knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. I opened it and found nobody in there I sighed and sat on his bed I felt like lately me and Niall have been drifting apart

Niall POV

I was walking down to the stores. If I am gonna be a different niall I gotta change my appearance no more being a geek. I walked into the first shop and saw lots of amazing clothes. People were staring at me odd but I decided to ignore them. Thank god I saved up money 

495£ later.........

I was tired of holding a lot of bags and I walked up to my front door. I walked in an saw no one. I left to check the living room and I saw all of them together watching a movie like a FAMILY. I was trying to be quiet and walk up the stairs but the stairs creaked.

"Niall babe is that you" papa said 

Crap "uhh yeah it's me" I said

"Ni babe what are you doing with all those bags" papa said

"Uh just some stuff I bought at the store " I said he nodded and I went upstairs to put everything away. I opened one of the bags and took out the hair dye. If I'm gonna change I gotta change everything. I went to the restroom, followed the instructions .i got out the shower and walked out the restroom and saw my self in the mirror. Blonde suits me better, 

"Niall dinner " said papa from downstairs. Great lets see what they say. I opened the door and went downstairs 

Louis POV 

I was setting the plates on the table and I saw niall come down with BLONDE hair. I was shocked, what happened to my little baby's brown hair, the hair I used to play with when he was little. I didn't say anything I didn't want him to think I hated it so I kept quiet and we all sat down.

"So how was everybody's day" I said 

Nialls POV

they didn't even notice all they did was stare. 

"So how was everybody's day " papa said, he just ignored the fact that I changed the color of my hair the Same hair that I had for 14 years

" well I got a call from my coach and he said I'm not the football team " said harry, then everybody congratulated him. I held back the tears 

Dinner went on with everybody sharing there day. I picked up my plate and put it in the sink. I walked up the stairs but a voice stopped me 

"Niall it's Saturday, it's your turn to wash the dishes" dad said

I walked back downstairs and spent the next 20 minutes washing the dishes. I finished when I hear laughing coming from the living room. I saw all of them cuddle together on the big couch they all fit perfectly no space for one more. I walked up to my room and put in my headphones and drifted to sleep.

Skip to Monday

I was woken up by my alarm clock. Today was Monday the start of the school day. What will happen at school today, I mean me and josh have every class together. I don't care, I start my routine shower, change, eat.

I got out of the shower and was in my room I decided to pick something I bought . I picked out a red polo and some khakis with a SnapBack.  
I walk downstairs and sit down for breakfast. My whole family was staring at me in shock . 

"Niall, where did you get that stuff " said dad

"I bought them " I said

"Where did you get the money to buy these things" dad said, we then got in to a long argument on how I shouldn't waste my money on clothes and material items. I sat in zayns car and still silence , as we pulled up the school I saw people stare at me and whisper things. I head for my locker and see josh there. I was about to leave when josh pulled me aside 

"Hey ni can I ask you something" josh said

"Yeah sure" I said 

"I was wondering ......


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 3 y'all :) hope you like

"I was wondering if I can have my stuff back " josh said looking down at his shoe not even having the decency to look at me. Instead of responding I slammed my locker and headed to class. 

The day went on slowly I got to lunch and everybody was still staring at me.i sat down alone not wanting to talk to anyone. 

Zayn POV

I was sitting down with football team. We were having our usual talk about girls and practice. When I saw Niall siting by himself. I waited for his friend to sit next to him but nobody came. 

"EARTH TO ZAYN" said Ethan

"Sorry man I was distracted" I said and continued talking to my friends. Every once in a while I would glance at Niall and see he is still eating by himself.

Nialls POV

The final bell rang and I dashed to my Locker I can't wait to get out of here. I put my stuff in my locker and headed for Zayns car. I saw him walk to the car.

"Niall I can't drive you home today, coach said we had practice right after school" said Zayn, fuck my life the one time I actually wanted to leave

"What am I supposed to do then" 

"Do you wanna stay and wait till practice Is over"said Zayn, should I stay I mean I have nothing better to do and it will keep dad and papa off my back about football. 

"Yeah sure " I said, and we walked to the field and sat under a tree, I saw josh. Crap I forgot he's on the football. I tried to hide from him but he saw me and started walking towards me. He got near me and he sat down 

"Hey ni " he said

"Hey josh" 

"I'm really sorry about how things ended" 

"Oh its fine, when I was 4 my only wish was to be broken up by my boyfriend because he didn't want to be seen with me anymore" I said with a cold tone. Josh looked up to me and we stared at each other. I stared into his gorgeous hazel eyes and he leaned in and kissed me. I melted into the kiss I missed his lips .i pulled away

"Josh what are you doing I thought you didn't want me " I said 

"I said I didn't wanna be seen with you, why can't this be a secret thing" he said, I looked at him with a hurt expression and he tried to go for another kiss but instead I punched him. I saw him grab his nose and I ran to zayns car with tears streaming down my face.

Zayns POV

I was kicking the ball around when I saw josh , walk up to niall. I kept on staring Intensely. I watched them as they argued and then bam josh kissed Niall . Niall didn't pull back , I then see them argue again and niall punches josh and runs off crying. I quickly run too josh 

"Hey what happened" I asked, he look up to me with a bloody nose and shrugs. I run off to find Niall and I see him walking to the car he gets in and slams the door. I walk over to the other side and get inside the car.

Nialls POV

I open the door to zayns Car and let myself go I sob until I hear the car door being open and zayn get inside. 

"What's wrong why are you crying" asked zayn

"Nothing " I said as I tried to get out of the car. But he locked it 

"It's not nothing he kissed you and u punched him" said zayn. I didn't know he was looking at us.i unlock the door and ran. I kept running until I reached my house. I opened the door and went to my room. I fell on my bed and kept sobbing. I have been crying for 2 hours and I can't stop. 

"Niall dinner" said papa, I didn't answer then I heard footsteps and I saw papa come in to my room. He looked mad, not at me but mad.

"NIALL WHEN I SAY DINNER I MEAN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND COME AND EAT" papa yelled, I quickly got out of bed and when downstairs. I saw everybody stare at me , so I sat down. 

"Niall how was your day at school" dad said

"Pretty good nothing special" I said and zayn looked at me he was about to say something but I kicked him and he shut up.dinner was done and I went upstairs. I looked at myself in the mirror, how can he still not be wanna be seen with me. I need to change everything. 

First my hair, I can have it down anymore. I need it to be up maybe that will make him like me better. I try to go to sleep but I need to change my hair but into what hairstyle. I think and think and think until it pops into my mind a quiff just like Zayn. I instantly fall asleep after I figure it out.

I wake up and find my papa in my room, he was about to leave.

"Um dad can I stay home from school" I say, he raises and eyebrow 

"Why" he said slowly 

"I just really don't wanna go please" I said, he agreed and I got up to change today I will change everything.again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys ? Think please comment :) !!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update :) it's been long but yah hope you like. Sorry it's short but I'll try to make them longer

"Fine Niall you can stay " papa said, and I smiled. He left to work and I was home alone. I grabbed my skateboard and my money and went out the house. First stop was to the salon. I walked in and saw the lady she smiled at me 

"How can I help you love" she said and I told her how I wanted my hair.she agreed and started cutting, I was nervous I had the same haircut for 4 years.

"Okay love all finished" she said and I looked in the mirror she handed me. Wow I look different. A good different I liked it, I bought some of the products needed to style it and left. I went back home and showered and then layed down. I heard the door open and papa was home.

"Niall babe can you- what happened to your hair?" He asked 

"I changed it papa" I said casually

"Why are you all of a sudden changing your hairstyle" he asked and sat next to me,

"I felt like I needed change in my life papa, what was it that you wanted to ask me " Niall said 

"Wanted to know if you wanted to go to the store with me " papa asked

"Um no thanks i wanna stay and lay down" I said and he nodded and left. I layed and thought. Maybe people would think I was more uglier. Maybe I shouldn't have done anything. I let the thoughts roll and I fell asleep.

"Ni!" I heard harry say and I opened my eyes.

"What harry" I said 

"Come down for dinner " he said and I nodded. I got up and went downstairs, everybody again staring at me.

"Niall every time you come down those stairs I see you more and more different" dad says and I roll my eyes

"Differents good so times dad" I said and started eating.

"I like your haircut wonder where you go the Idea from" zayn said in a teasing manner 

"Yah from some loser I see everyday " I joked back and laughed.

Dinner went great. We all watched movies and stuff. I walked back up and went to bed. School tomorrow and I hope things go good. Before I went to sleep I saw a new text

Josh: Hey Babe

Niall: I'm not your Babe. What do you want ? 

Josh: If you're really asking then I want you underneath me screaming my name ;)

Niall: Not gonna happen 

Josh: come one babe you know you want to ;*

I didn't respond and just went to bed. 

-Morning-

I woke up and felt oddly refreshed, I got up showered and did my usual routine.  
I sat and had breakfast with my family and then went with Zayn to school.

"Niall I have soccer practice again you gonna have to wait okay " Zayn said

"Okay got it " I was gonna walk away when zayn gave me a big hug from behind.

"Niall I feel like we don't hang out much, how about tomorrow we do something just brothers" zayn said 

I chuckled "fine " I said and then walked away 

A girl stopped me in the hallway "are you going out with zayn ?!" She asked 

"No, he's my brother" I said,cringing at the thought of me and zayn

"Stop lying" she said

"I'm not actually" I said getting annoyed

"You're too ugly to be his brother " she said and walked away

I broke. People thought I was "too ugly" to be Zayns brother. I started to cry and walked out of the school and walked to the park that was kind of far. I sat down and closed my eyes next thing I knew it was dark outside. My parents are gonna kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it ? Give me comments, concerns and or ideas ? What do you think louis gonna do or better yet dun dun dun LIAM is gonna do ? Comment please or give a kudos


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated again babe :) comment and leave what you think :)

I walked home in the dark. I wasn't in a hurry because I knew I would be in so much trouble. It was somewhat nice to be alone with my thoughts, I saw I was on my street and sighed here it comes the yells and the punishments. He got to his door and put his key in the door lock. He open it and closed his eyes. He opened it and was suprised 

"What the " he said as he saw all the lights off in the house he went upstairs to his brothers room and saw he was in there .

"Hey ni where were you?" Harry asked and he looked at him confused.

"Um just walking " he said and quickly went to his room and closed the door it was 10:34 so it wasn't late but it wasn't early. He shrugged and fell asleep. 

-morning- 

He woke up with the sound of food being made. He did his daily and walked downstairs.

"Ni baby sit down and eat I'll grab you some pancakes" papa said and I did sit down.

"Niall How are your grades in school?" Dad asked not looking away from his phone. He's always busy with work.

"Um fine" i said quickly, my grades weren't the best at the moment but I wasn't gonna tell him.

Zayn walked downstairs and sat next to me. Dad looked away from his phone and smiled. 

"Zayn I was wondering if you wanted to go to a derby game " dad asked zayn. 

"What! Wow really dad that would be so cool" zayn said and I looked at him with annoyance. Dad always liked zayn the best.

"Wait dad that's not fair I wanna go to" harry said with a pout.

"Well you can come too " dad said with a smile.

"How about you buy another ticket for niall honey" papa said to dad

"Um yeah sure I guess" he said his smile faded and he looked back at his phone.

"Um don't bother I don't wanna go" niall said eating his food 

"Oh okay if that's what you want " he said with excitement back in his voice and looked at zayn and harry "it's gonna be a father/son day boys"I got up and walked out. I'll walk to school today. As I walked to school I saw josh and his brother stop the car

"Hey babe why are you walking alone, come I'll give you a ride" he said 

"No thank you I made it a rule not ride with assholes" I said and ignored them and kept on walking.

I got to school and did my normal thing. It was lunch time and it was dreadful I had no one to sit with. I sighed and just decided to eat outside maybe. I went to the field and sat down. I saw some boys playing and smiled, I used to like playing football (soccer) but I wasn't in the mood anymore.

"Hey watch out!" I heard someone yell. I looked and the ball was about to hit me luckily it didn't. This one really hot guy came over to get the ball.

"Sorry mate I didn't know I could kick that hard" he said with a smile

"Um it's okay nobody got hurt " I said, he was gorgeous and perfect 

"You wanna play with us ?" He said 

"Um no I don't wanna impose on your game" I said taking a bite out of my carrot.

"You won't be imposing come on " he said grabbing my arm and lifting me up.

"I'll join but tell me your name" I said as he walked me to the field 

"It's Mike and yours?" Mike asked

"My names Niall" I said and started to play with the guys. It was fun for the first time i actually had fun. We were all having fun and then I see my brother coming over here.

"Niall are you ready to go" he said 

"Ready to go ? where ? " I asked looking at him confused

"We are having a bro day remember I decided to skip school so we can go places without it being packed" he said and I nodded before I could leave Mike grabbed me.

"Here's my number, call me " he said blushing a little and left with his friends.i smiled like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and comment what you liked or didn't like or just give a kudos


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated but yeah here it is I hope you guys like. im planning out and writing chapters rn so please expect an update soon.

I walked with Zayn torwards the car and I was smiling like an idiot. I turned to look at Zayn but he had one eyebrow up.

"what" I said to Zayn, he put his hand up and shook his head. I nodded and turned around to stare at the window. Maybe Mike, likes me. He's very cute and he's pretty chill to be with. I mean from what I gathered he did seem chill. I kept on thinking about him and was wondering if I should maybe text him. I didn't notice that we got here already. We stopped at a Carnival.

\-------------------------------------------- Next Day at Lilo Household-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat at my room currently debating whether to text him or not. Its been a whole day and maybe it was the perfect timing.

Niall: Um, hey Mike its me Niall the one you met at the lunch. you probably already know that ahha

I was so nervous what if he forgot about me. What if it was just a dare and I was the joke. Lots of things went into my mind and I couldn't take it. I heard my phone ring and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened the message.

Mike: Hey Niall I was wondering why you didn't text me. I was starting to think you didn't like me :(

I giggled because he missed me, or maybe he was just teasing me but I don't care as long as he is talking to me.

Niall: aha me forget you nah :p

Mike : aha good. um hey I don't know if you would want to but um do you maybe wanna come over to my house and play some fifa :)?

I thought about it and maybe I could go. I got up and went to my parents room maybe they would let me go over. I entered their room and saw papa on the phone and he didn't look very happy.

"Niall, good you're here. Might you wanna explain to me why the school called and told me my son missed half the day" Papa said to me with a mad look on his face. I saw my dad look at him with his eyebrows up. I know there is gonna be a big blowout.

"Zayn and I, Ditched school and went to the carnival" I said being truth full would help me. As I said the words papas eyes widen and he looked more mad then anything. I knew I was gonna get in trouble.

"ZAYN!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS IN THIS ROOM AT THIS MOMENT!" papa screamed and I cringed, now Zayn is gonna hate me.

"What papa" Zayn said with his hair in a mess. He probably woke up from his afternoon nap. 

"Why did you and Niall skip school yesterday" he screamed. This started an hour long fight between all of us. we all screamed at each other. I always ended up the one crying and the most punished. I ended up on the back porch crying and face red. I didn't fight a lot because it was always tiring being 3 against 1. I saw dad walk out and look at me. 

"I'm honestly disappointed with you Niall" Dad said and it ticked me off. It set off a bomb in me and I snapped. How can he come here and all of a sudden act like he cared.

( if you want start playing Bravado by lorde here )

"I don't care anymore dad, I cant ever get approved by you. I'm always a disgrace and never good enough for you " I said and cried harder, he was about to say something else but I stopped him "Do you know what its like to be hated by your own father, someone who im supposed to count on to love me. It hurts and don't you even think about giving me shit and say that you always loved me because its not true" I said and my face was getting red and I left to my room and locked the door and screamed in my pillow. I needed to get it all out, the world is against me tonight and I think im losing. Every time I try it beats me down and most people would say to get up and be strong but you cant get up when everyone took the energy out of you. I heard my papa and dad arguing.

"You never show him any affection Liam you cant not of see this coming" I shook my head and heard in the other room and Zayn talking. 

"Its okay " I heard Zayn say to harry and I cried harder. I cant believe everything has to be centered on me and I am always at fault. I looked at the mirror and stared. What happened to me? I used to be happy. I used to see a good graded, happy student that parents and family loved him. Now all I see is gray. I don't see a reflection anymore. All I see is a color, if its even considered one. Maybe I was viewing how I perceive myself. I lied down and cried. Maybe I can die of heartbreak. I don't think so, my heart broke ages ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it ? please leave a comment and tell me and of course give It a kudos if you liked it


	7. Chapter &

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated really late at night but I updated for you guys babes.

I walked the hallways at school with a blank expression. Ever since that day things haven't been the same. My parents have been fight and my siblings wont look at me. The hate for myself is still the same. I try not to show it on the outside but on the inside i'm dying and I need help but it won't come. I see my locker and put all my things in it. Today was gonna be a hard day but I can't do anything about that. I hear the bell ring and I walk into my first period, which was very close to my locker. I walk in and see the same people and some new ones. I sit in my seat and tap the guy in front of me. "What's with all the new people" I said

"One of the senior pranks went wrong and they need a new classroom to stay in" he said, he turned around after that and continued whatever he was doing. I looked at the new people and sighed. I was about to put my head down when I see Mike walk in and I grin. He looks around and he glances at me and head towards my way. I was nervous is an understatement. I was full on frightened.

"Hey Niall, you have this class" he said with excitement in his voice. A sparkle in his cute brown eyes. Mike is perfect in every way. He has nice light, chestnut hair and a very sharp jawline. He had a nice caramel brown eyes and always smelled like vanilla. I kept looking at him until, I remember that I didn't answer him. " yeah I have this class " I said a little shyly.

"well my semester just got better" he said and I blushed. The teacher walked in and everyone went to grab a seat. Mike sat at the back at the class with some people he didn't know at all. The teacher got to explain how long they were gonna stay and his rules. I zoned out, the rest of the period we did worksheets and watched a video clip. The bell rang and I got up out of my seat and walked to my second period. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped a little. I turned and saw it was Mike .

"Niall, at lunch you should come back and play footie with the boys" he said with a big bright smile. I giggled at him, he was adorable in every way. He makes me forget all the sadness and pain at home.

"You know im not really into footie" I said and his smiled faded. I thought to my self -what have you done Niall- until he looked up with a big smile.

"How about you come watch me play" He said and I nodded. I don't do anything at lunch anyways so what looking at cute soccer players gonna do. "Sweet come to the same spot at lunch" with that said he left and I walked to second period. I smiled, how can someone even like me. Im not even attractive. I shook the negative thoughts and walked in my class. I had this period with Josh, which annoyed me 99.99% of the time. I sat in my seat and just like that Josh came to me.

"Hey babe" he said and slanted on my desk and I rolled my eyes. He does this everyday, he calls me babe and try to flirt with me. 

"Josh we talked about this. Im not your babe, so stop calling me babe" I said annoyed. He looked at me and sat in his desk. Which I thanked the heavens for because josh usually keeps on talking to me all period. I saw the teacher and again like first period we did worksheets. I didn't mind them because it means I get to do them at my own pace. The time it took for it to be lunch was agonizingly long and I hated every minute of it. I put my stuff in my locker and headed towards the field. As I headed towards the field, I saw Zayn with Mike.I was so confused, why is my brother with my crush. Mike saw me and waved, Zayn turned around and looked at me with a blank face and started playing with the other guys. Mike walked over to me in his footie outfit, which made him look super fit. You can see all his curves and it looked super fine. 

"Niall you're here, I thought you wouldn't come" he said and I smiled

"Why wouldn't I come" I said and he laughed. Which like everything else is cute. 

"True how about you go and sit by the tree" he said and I nodded and headed towards the tree. I sat down and I winced at the cold, wet grass. It was kind of boring watching them play. They either shot a goal or just screamed stuff, which you can barley hear. I layed down and started looking up at the tree. I looked back at Mike and then at Zayn. He was staring at me, until he saw me look and then quickly turned around. Why was Zayn here? Did he know Mike ? I mean I know he's on the team but I mean he's always sitting down with his friends at the lunch tables. Why all of a sudden does he come and play with the guys? Ill maybe ask him later. The bell rang and I the guys didn't move and continued to play. I got up and got ready to leave when Mike rushed over here to me. 

"why are you leaving" he said. I can tell he was tired. He was short of breath and was sweating. Which normally would gross me out but on him it was gorgeous. 

" I have to get to class" I said, he looked at me with a sad face.

"No stay with us we are gonna skip and stay here" he said and looked back at the lads standing and waiting for him to come back. 

"I cant last time I skipped I got in really big trouble" I said and looked at Zayn.

"Just stay ill get it fixed" He said with a big smile. I mean I could say no but its so tempting not to. What's the worst that can happen? I mean Zayns staying here, so can I right? If he gets in trouble, I will too. But what am I gonna do all the time just stare at them playing soccer. That so boring and non productive.

"what am I gonna do here anyways. Its really boring just watching" I said and he looked at me with a simple expression.

"The other guys girlfriends are coming in a little bit, you can hang and talk to them" he said and I blushed. Did he basically just consider me as his boyfriend. I cant really tell and I cant get excited because he didn't directly say it. I think im over thinking this. I just nodded and sat down. He left back to get the game started and I sighed. Boy are complicated, I hope he likes me. I lay in the grass and I slowly start to close my eyes. This day is perfect is my last thought, until I black out and fall asleep on the grass under the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it guys. What do you think of Mike guys? Do you guys think Nialls falling too fast for him. answer in the comments babes and remember leave a kudos to show if you like it thanks :*


	8. update :PPP

i'm soooo sorry i havent updated. i promise you guys that i'm gonna start updating all of my stories :))))) anyways i want to say thank you to all the kudos this story has gotten and all the views and bookmarks. i know its not like 6000000000 but i think its really a lot for me and i want to say thank you. i got writers block for this story tho and i don't exactly know where i'm gonna head with this but i promise its gonna be good. anyways i'm also planning on rewriting some of the early chapters because i wrote them when i was like 12 or 13 and they're grammatically incorrect lol, would love if anyone gave me suggestion on what you think should happen or if you want to see more of the characters for this :))) love you


End file.
